Amarant's Tale
by Fayt Linegod
Summary: What happened to Amarant between times when he saw Zidane.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else having to do with Squaresoft.

* * *

It was a regular day in Treno, until "He" walked in. I had just been hired by some underling of a man they call "The Boss" to watch over the Treno auction house. Let me tell you one thing, guard duty is the most painfully dull job there is. You'd think that here in Treno, the city of thieves and crooks, as well as several rich nobles living in estates here and there, would bring a little excitement to the job...I glanced to the side and spotted a withered old granny hobbling off with a knotty oak staff. Now if there's one thing living in this place has taught me, it is that appearances are almost always deceiving. Sure enough, out comes the auctioneer shouting "Thief! Thief!". What a fool. The last thing he should do is let the thief know that people are on their trail. They'll escape that much faster. Once you lose sight of anything here, you can count on never seeing it again. Sure enough, she started walking quite a bit faster. So off I went after her...of all things, a granny. I mean, I could get down on my knees and still be nearly twice as tall as she was. I'm a giant by the way. I don't have much to say about family, seeing as I have none, and someone like me doesn't have very many friends. Not that I really need any though, there is nothing to do as it is, having more people just makes it all the more obvious. Well that's that. Needless to say, I caught up with the old hag. She didn't put up much of a fight. So I just took whatever it was she stole, I can't remember anymore, and brought it back to the auctioneer. No thanks of course, just a sigh of relief and off he went back into the hall to cheat more rich people out of their money. As for me, back to my post.

Later that day, I was leaning against the damp brick wall of the fortifications looking around with half-lidded eyes, when I saw a monkey...no, a man run out of the Auction with the guards on his tail, yes he had a tail... Finally! I was looking for a fight. It didn't matter who as long as he was strong. I saw him chuckling to himself as he easily out-ran the guards and blocked his path. This seemed to surprise him. Obviously he wasn't expecting someone like me to just pop up out of nowhere.

- You look like a worthy opponent...

- Hmph. So you're the King family's infamous new security guard, huh?

- What if I am? Hasn't got me any action yet. Come on, fight me.

- Hmph So you're just a thug."

- What did you call me!?

- My favourite kind! I'll knock you out in one minute flat!

- Don't disappoint me.

-Where did that thief go!?

-Hee hee... Here they come.

- I won't let them interfere... Come on!

- Don't be silly. The game's over!

- What!?

- H-Help! He came out of that door as I was passing by! I was staring at him 'cause I thought he might be a burglar, then he started pummeling me!

- But he's a guard for this mansion...

- That's why he's suspicious! Just look at him!

- W-We always had our suspicions, but...

- I'm gonna call the police! You guys hold him off until they get here!

I'll tell you one thing big guy. The truly mighty ones don't flaunt their powers.

How can I describe it to you? The sly eagle hides it's claws.

- Hmph...

- I'm outta here! Buh-bye!

- W-We've got you now!

- Yeah, right.

- H-Hey! Don't run away!

And that's how it went. He got away from me, I lost my job and became a wanted man. Figures. I was getting pretty sick of this town anyway.

Ten days later, I emerged from the river just off the southern gate. That gate is closed so I had to scale the mountains. It was a pretty harsh climb since it gets pretty cold up there and I left Treno without much to carry. My training usually helps me keep my body temperature balanced, but I was in the cold for a while so on my way down over the Linblum side, I blacked out and fell off a cliff into the river.

Since I was now a wanted man, I couldn't hang around cities too long. At least not on this continent. So I went off towards the Marsh. I've been through the tunnels a few times so I managed to get out of Fossil Roo quickly. That place is full of such pesky weak vermin I can't stand it more than the time it takes for me to ride the gargant to the exit. I don't understand how those treasure hunters manage to stay down there and look for minerals. I would rather stick the pick through my chest than stay down there. From the exit, I could see the Dyshnose shores just north of Donna plains and the Dwarf village, Conde Petie, sitting over the gap. I made my way toward the beach without too much difficulty. Fighting Cactuars is tiresome, so I just escaped them. Once I got to the beach I stopped and sat down in the sand. 'What am I going to do now? I'm wanted on the mist continent, there's nothing to do right now hm. Maybe I should try to look for work.' At that moment, I saw a Ship sail by with the name Blue Narciss inscribed on the side. The boat looked nice enough, but when I saw what was sitting at the head of the boat I nearly vomited. 'What is that!' The elephant lady sitting at the front saw my large figure and called the boat to halt, they landed at the beach and the female guards made ready for battle upon recognizing me. The 'thing' began to speak and as repulsive as she was, the offer for work took priority. She needed me to secure a child of hers that she had "misplaced". After I declined, she took off saying something about how I would change my mind. I left that place as fast as possible for the smell of the elephant lady was unbearable.

I wandered the continent for a few hours, fighting random fiends that mistook me for prey until I finally arrived at the entrance to Conde Petie. Those dwarves are tiresome with their "Rally-Ho" so I decided to skip talking to them and I climbed the side of the wall and made my way around. As I landed on the other side of the village, one of them spotted me and came after me so I went into the Mountains. As I had done in Fossil Roo, I went through the mountain path quickly and came out on the other end near the old Summoner Village. I crossed the lucid plains to Madain Sari and entered the village. Just as I was walking down the path I heard a voice I recognized calling out to someone. I went towards the sound which was coming from the Eidolon wall. As I peered over the edge of the wall, I saw a woman holding a small child, as well as several moogles and Him! She was holding the child hostage in exchange for something and I saw him hand it over to a small figure with a large hat. When I heard the woman laugh, I knew her intentions so I shouted at her to leave or fight me as I jumped down. She was shocked to see me and sensing that she was outnumbered she gave up and fled. I looked over to the man with the tail and saw the quick flicker of recognition.

- Fight me.

- It's you again. Why did you help us?

- I just don't like people who take hostages. Now come!

- Alright let's do this!


End file.
